Montez's Anatomy
by BollywoodRocks
Summary: What would happen if the HSM characters became the Grey's Anatomy characters? A lot! Read about the secret lives of the doctors at Albuquerque Grace Hospital! Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, and a possible RyanOC. Narrated by Dr. Gabriella Montez
1. The Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters who appear in the movie or series.

**AN- **Ok everyone loves HSM and Grey's Anatomy, at least I hope everyone does, but what would happen if the HSM characters were the ones in Seattle Grace Hospital (or in this case Albuquerque Grace Hospital)? That is for me to know, and you to find out. Well actually, those of you who watch Grey's Anatomy will have an idea of what's going on. So, I'm afraid there will be a few spoilers in this introduction, but not any really surprising ones. There also some changes to the original GA plotline, but you'll understand why in this section. This is just the introduction to the story.

**HSM couples: **Troyella, Chayor, Jelsi, Zekepay, very, very slight Troypay **(hate the couple, but you'll see why I had to put them)**, and a possible RyanOC

**Grey's Anatomy couples **(_for those of you who are HSM couple-impaired, here is the GA version of the couples_) - Meredith/Derek, Christina/Burke, Alex/Izzie, George/Callie, very, very slight Addison/Derek

**Montez's Anatomy**

**The Introduction**

Welcome to Albuquerque Grace Hospital! Meet the players in this drama about sex and surgeries. In underlines, comes the name of the HSM character. The name of the Grey's Anatomy character that is being represented is in parentheses.

_The Chief of Surgery:_

Dr. James Matsui (Dr. Richard Webber) - He has been the Chief of Surgery at Albuquerque Grace Hospital for over twenty years. **(AN- I am going to leave out the whole Ellis/Richard affair thing because it makes the too complicated for me, and I don't plan on having him as a major character anyways.)**

_The Attendings:_

Dr. Troy Bolton(Dr. Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd) – He has been the Head of Neurosurgery at Albuquerque Grace Hospital for just a little while. He recently moved from New York after discovering his wife had had an affair with her intern. He jumped at the chance to move to Albuquerque to get away from his wife. On the night before the interns' first day, he meets a very special woman who changes his life…forever.

Dr. Ryan Evans (Dr. Mark "McSteamy Sloan) – He is currently one of the leading plastic surgeons in the nation. He is also a playboy of the highest order. He is generally commitment phobic, who hits on any woman who is in the near vicinity, but on the inside he's very lonely and wants to settle down. He is, unfortunately, the root of many break-ups that go on in the hospital. The only person who truly understands him is his twin sister. **(AN- He's already at AGH when the story starts. That's one of my major changes)**

Dr. Chad Danforth (Dr. Preston Burke) – He is the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Albuquerque Grace Hospital. A Johns Hopkins Graduate, every one of the interns dreams of becoming just like him. He used to generally keep his distance from the interns, but one intern keeps trying to break his hard outer shell. Can this hard old _single_ surgeon, who is the next possible Chief of Surgery, find love from the most unlikely person?

**(And the attending who is yet to come…)**

Dr. Sharpay Evans-Bolton (Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd) – One of the most highly regarded OB/GYNs in the nation, she has it all- a gorgeous surgeon husband, money, good looks, and a successful career. However, she lost a lot when she decided to have an affair with her intern in her New York Hospital. Her husband packed his bags and left for Albuquerque, and she was at first happy with her new born freedom, but her intern cheated on her. So, she arrives in Albuquerque Grace Hospital on a consult case to stir things up quite bit. **(AN- Since there are not enough characters in HSM, and I don't want to make up any new ones just yet, couple- wise, Sharpay will be playing Callie, as well. So there, is not an ACTUAL Callie in this story.)**

_The Resident:_

Dr. Alyson Darbus (Dr. Miranda "The Nazi" Bailey) - She keeps her interns on their toes! Dubbed the "The Nazi," she seems tough and rough, but she always comes through for anyone who needs her help. She's also a big fan of musicals.

_The Interns:_

Dr. Gabriella Montez (Dr. Meredith Grey) – She is definitely dark and twisty! The daughter of Dr. Nina Montez is beautiful, smart, and shows much promise as a surgeon. She chooses to go to medical school once her mother is diagnosed with Alzheimer's. She is also the type who drinks and sexes away her problems, but all that changes when she meets her handsome knight-in-shining-armor one night.

Dr. Taylor McKessie (Dr. Christina Yang) – She wants in on a surgery, any surgery! She is fiercely independent and extremely competitive, yet she is loyal to the ones she loves. Often seems very intimidating, she meets her match in the most unlikely person, who shows her the real meaning of saving lives.

Dr. Zeke Baylor (Dr. George O'Malley) – He seems shy and rather naïve, but he is an excellent doctor all the same. He comes from a family of rough and tough men, and he seems like a total outcast, even in Albuquerque Grace Hospital. Then he falls in love with someone who shows him his true worth in his friendships and loyalty. "You deserve the best," he is always told, "because you're Zeke."

Dr. Kelsi Neilson (Dr. Isobel "Izzie" Stevens) – At a first glance, it may seem like she is just a weak, small, and beautiful woman, who is the last person expected to be a surgeon. In fact, many of those who saw her at the intern party thought that she wouldn't last one week in the internship program! However, she has proven that she is a fantastic doctor. Her only problem? She just can't help falling in love with her competition.

Dr. Jason Cross (Dr. Alex Karev) – He first seems like the cool stud in the new batch of interns. A fantastic basketball player, a playboy, good looks, he's the ultimate "manly man." He's planning on going the distance no matter what it takes, and that includes hurting the people he cares most about. He expected a lot from this internship program, but did he expect to fall in love?

**AN- **How's that for a start? This story is not GA strictly with HSM characters. It's based on GA, but I'll omit some storylines, and add a few of my own.

Here's some of the GA storylines I'm omitting, so don't ask me about them later, please:

Alex cheating on Izzie, George and Izzie sleeping together, Mark and Addison's bet, and some of the Burke/Christina skirmishes. I'm not sure about Denny, yet. I'll decide when I get there. Please Review!


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the HSM character or any of the Grey's Anatomy characters, but I do thank the creators of both for inventing such great characters!

**AN- **Wow, I was overwhelmed with the response! I was screaming happily to my parents that I had gotten four reviews within a half hour of posting the introduction! They thought I had gone crazy! The story is in third person, but just like the actual show, Gabriella will talk in first person at certain times. Italics are Gabriella's thoughts.

**Montez's Anatomy**

**Chapter 1- First Impressions**

_"I don't actually know if I really want to be a surgeon. It was what my mother wants. Well, she actually told me I don't have what it takes to be a surgeon, but she still pushed me to go to medical school. So, tomorrow I have to report to Albuquerque Grace Hospital to start my career as a surgeon. So here I am entering the conference room of this hospital to meet my fellow inmates at this stupid Meet-the-Interns party."_

Gabriella entered the conference room looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a simple red dress. She spotted a Japanese looking man talking to a group. _"That must be the Chief of Surgery. I better put on my happy face and talk to him." _She walked up to him and asked, "Dr. Matsui?"

The man nodded and said, "Yes, and you must be Dr. Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella replied, "Yeah, how did you know?"

The man said, "Your mother was always the last to arrive at any party, and also every other intern has arrived. You're the only one left."

_"Shit, did he have to bring up my mom?" _ "Yeah, Mom was always the last to arrive to anything. Like mother, like daughter, I guess," she said trying to smile.

"Well I expect great things from Dr. Nina Montez's daughter. Please do eat something, Gabriella," he said rather dismissively.

_"I don't really want to eat anything, you bastard. In fact, I really don't want to be here! So, I'm just going to leave. Hopefully, there's a bar nearby. I really need tequila right now"_

Meanwhile in another corner of the party

"All these people look like wimps, not competition." thought Dr. Jason Cross. He skimmed around the room quickly. "Great," he thought, "not a single cute girl to flirt with!" He stopped skimming when his eyes fell on a pretty, petite young woman. She wore small, wire-rimmed glasses. "This one will do," he thought.

Jason walked up to the woman and said, "Hi I'm Jason Cross, I mean I'm Dr. Jason Cross. Graduate of the University of Iowa."

The woman smiled and stuck out her hand. "Dr. Kelsi Neilson, graduate of Emory University."

Jason smiled. "So are you…?" he started.

Kelsi interrupted, "Single, yes. And if that was not what you were planning on asking, I'm a surgical intern, or at least I will be tomorrow."

"You're…surgical?" Jason snickered.

"What's so funny?" Kelsi asked. "What's wrong with being a surgical intern?"

"Well dollface, surgery's for the big boys. Not the cute girls," Jason answered.

"Well, Evil Spawn, bring it on," answered Kelsi. She skimmed around the room and laid eyes on a tall, African-American man standing in a corner by himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have friends to make."

Jason smirked, "Call me...Dr. Neilson."

Kelsi was walking away from him, when she turned around. "Don't bet on it, assface." Kelsi walked away towards the man. "Hi, I'm Kelsi Neilson," she said holding her hand out to the man.

The man shook it. "I'm Zeke Baylor," he answered.

"So, Zeke, are you medical or surgical?" she asked.

"Surgical," he replied.

"Me too! This will be great! Most of the interns at this party are medical. So far out of the surgical interns, I've only met you and," she turned and pointed at Jason, who waved at her, "him. And I don't think he'll last more than a week."

Back at Jason

"I don't think she'll last a week," said Jason to a tall, beautiful, smart-looking African-American woman.

"I don't think you'll last a week," replied Dr. Taylor McKessie.

"Why not?" asked a surprised Jason.

"I don't know…you don't seem serious enough if you ask me. I mean do you know a single attending surgeon here?" asked Taylor.

"Well, I know Dr. Matsui over there," answered Jason proudly.

"Wow, that's an achievement! Back to me, I've read all of his work!" said Taylor.

"Ok," said Jason rolling his eyes, "do you know any other attending?"

"Yeah," she said. She pointed at a tall, blond, male doctor in the corner flirting with a woman. "That man over there," she said, "is Dr. Ryan Evans. He is in plastics, and he's damn good." She skimmed the room some more. "I don't see Dr. Bolton; he's the head of neurosurgery." She skimmed some more until her gaze stopped on doctor with freakishly big hair. "Oh my god! That's Chad Danforth!"

Jason became confused. "Who's he?"

Taylor said excitedly, "He's only the best cardiothoracic surgeon in the country! My god! A chance to scrub in one of his surgeries would be a dream come true! I'd better go introduce myself to him. Bye…what's your name again?"

Jason sighed. "Jason Cross," he replied.

Taylor did not answer him. She had already started heading towards Chad.

"Whatever," thought Jason. He looked around the room. He stopped when he saw Kelsi, Zeke, and Gabriella talking in a corner. "I better start making friends," he thought as he headed off towards them.

Now with Taylor

Chad was conversing with a pretty blonde. They looked quite cozy and seemed happy flirting. Chad did not notice Taylor walking towards. "Dr. Danforth?" he heard a voice ask.

He looked up a Taylor, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Chad Danforth," he answered.

"Dr. Danforth," she said excitedly, "I've read all your work. I'm thrilled that I have a chance to learn from you! Your paper on heart valve replacement surgery was…inspirational! An opportunity to scrub into one of your surgeries would be a dream come true for me!"

Chad breathed in heavily. "I'll see what I can do…?" he asked.

"Taylor McKessie…Dr. Taylor McKessie," she answered.

"Well, Dr. McKessie, it was a pleasure meeting you," he said, hoping it would make her go away. Unfortunately for him, she didn't. She sat there for another half hour talking to him. Well, they didn't actually converse, per se. She did all the talking.

Back with Kelsi, Zeke, Gabriella, and Jason

"You will probably be the best surgeon in the group, Gabriella," said Zeke. "Because of your mom and all."

"No," said Jason. "That one," he pointed at Taylor, "will kill you, Gabriella, before you have a chance to be the best. She's highly competitive."

"I thought you said surgery was for the big boys, Jason," said Kelsi.

"She proved me wrong," said Jason. Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter that she's there. I won't be the best," said Gabriella. "My mom already told me I don't have what it takes to be a good surgeon."

"That must've hurt," said Zeke.

"It doesn't matter. That's probably the most talking we've ever done," said Gabriella.

"Anyways do you guys have an idea of what you want your specialty to be?" asked Zeke.

"Right now, I'm thinking oncology and gynecology," said Kelsi. "I love babies. Plus, there are not enough female OB/GYNs in the world anyways."

"I don't have a clue," said Gabriella.

"Orthopedics could be fun," said Zeke..

"I'm thinking Taylor would like cardiothoracic surgery, what do you think?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, sure," said Gabriella. _"I'm getting so sick of talking to these people. They are so focused! They already know what their specialty will be! I need to get out of here!"_ "I'd better head out," she said. "We have to be here at seven-thirty sharp."

"Ok," said Kelsi. "Then we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Zeke.

"Bye," said Gabriella. She quickly headed out the door. _"Alcohol! I need alcohol! Where is the nearest bar?" _She sighed a sigh of relief when she saw a sign that read "Joe's Bar" in front of her.

She walked in and said, "Tequila shot please."

"Coming right up," the bartender answered. He gave her the shot, and she gulped it down.

"One more please," she asked. "It's my first day of work tomorrow."

"A single malt scotch," she heard voice behind her say.

"Yeah, coming up, Troy," the bartender, Joe, said.

"You're a new face here," Troy said to her.

"Yeah, I was around the area for a party. I needed some alcohol right now. This was the closest bar, so here I am," she answered.

"I'm sure they had alcohol at the party," Troy said. Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I get it, the people were annoying."

"You got it," she said right before she drank the second shot. They talked for another hour more. Since she was obviously a little drunk, Troy offered to take her back to her apartment, which was weird, since he was a little drunk, too, but obviously neither of them realized the weirdness of the situation.

The Next Morning **(AN- I'm no good in righting sex scenes, which is fine by me. I'm sure you can recognize when they had sex like right now. That's why this story was given a T rating instead of an M.)**

Gabriella woke the next morning on her couch, naked. She pressed her head because she had a splitting headache. _"Ok, Gabs, not the best day to have a hangover."_ She grabbed her blanket to wrap around herself. She was about to stand up, when she screamed. There was a naked man on her floor! _"Oh my god! What happened last night?"_

The man woke up when he heard her scream. "Morning, sunshine," he said, smiling.

Gabriella threw a cushion at his butt. She looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock! "Oh my god," she yelled, "I'm getting late."

Troy looked at the clock. "Me, too," he said. He put on his pants. "By the way," he said, "what's your name again?"

"Gabi," she said.

"I'm Troy. Have fun on first day of work." he said as he finished putting on his clothes. Then he left.

Gabriella quickly took a shower and put on her new, blue scrubs. She then headed off to Albuquerque Grace Hospital.

When she got there, she was greeted by Kelsi and Zeke, who were also wearing blue scrubs. "Here," said Kelsi, "here's your lab coat." She gave Gabriella a white coat that Gabriella put on.

"Aren't you guys just excited?" asked Zeke. "Our first day as actually doctors!"

"Yeah whatever, Baylor, you've been saying that for ten minutes now. Shut up!" said Jason.

"You must be Dr. Gabriella Montez, Dr. Nina Montez's daughter," said Taylor.

"Yeah that would be me," she replied. "And you must be Taylor McKessie."

"Yeah," replied Taylor.

A large, blond woman with large glasses walked up to them. The interns did not even notice her until she had to yell, "Yeah people! You are going to listen to me, now!" The interns all snapped to attention. "I'm Dr. Alyson Darbus, and you're my interns now. Yes, that's right. You're my interns. You will report to me, and I will tell you what to do. We'll get along fine…as long as you don't ever try to overstep my authority. Are we clear?" she asked. The interns all nodded. "Now it's time to introduce yourselves, and then you can start your career as surgeons."

Taylor stepped up first. "I'm Dr. Taylor McKessie. I got my M.D. from Stanford."

Darbus rolled her eyes, "McKessie, I don't give a damn where you got your M.D. from. It doesn't actually tell me what kind of doctor you'll be. But since you already started, oh hell! I'll give you guys a second where you can bask in your own damn glory. Tell me where you got your M.D. from."

Jason decided to go next. "I'm Dr. Jason Cross. I got my M.D. from the University of Iowa," he said.

Kelsi decided to go next. Zeke looked terrified. "I'm Dr. Kelsi Neilson. And I'm a graduate from the medical school at Emory," she said. She smiled at Zeke, who became a little more confident.

Zeke cleared his throat. "I'm Dr. Zeke Baylor. I graduated from the Oregon Health and Sciences University."

Darbus realized that Gabriella was avoiding this introduction session. "And you," she said to Gabriella, "who are you?"

Gabriella sighed and said, "I'm Dr. Gabriella Montez, graduate of Dartmouth College. And yeah, I'm Nina Montez's daughter."

Darbus smirked. "Montez, just as I don't give a damn where you graduated from, I don't give a damn who your parents are. You aren't going to get an ounce of favoritism from me or anybody else here."

Gabriella smiled, for real this time. _"I like this one. Maybe it won't suck being a doctor here."_

"Ok people," Darbus said, "I guess I should give you a tour and formally introduce you to people. Take notes of where you're going. You'd better not get lost later."

The interns followed as she first showed them the nurse's station and introduced them to the nurses. Jason was upset because he wasn't given enough time to flirt with any of the nurses.

Darbus walked them around near the OR where she caught Ryan trying to go in the opposite direction…away from them.

"Dr. Evans, I was hoping you could give my interns an overview about the world of plastic surgery." she asked, smirking.

"Of course, Dr. Darbus. I'm Dr. Ryan Evans, and I'm the main man around here for plastics." He winked at Gabriella and Kelsi. "Let's see, yeah plastics. It's not quite as hectic as say, neurosurgery, but it's not a clean job either. Making people good-looking is hard, but making them better-looking, now that's where the challenge in my job comes from."

Darbus rolled her eyes. "Ah thank you, Dr. Evans. I would suggest that none of my female interns enter his department," she said. Jason and Zeke snickered. "Something funny, Baylor?" Zeke shook his head. "Cross?" Jason also shook his head. "Ok, then moving on."

They walked some more until they bumped into Chad coming straight out of surgery. He was dressed in navy blue scrubs and had a purple surgical cap that hid his abnormally large hair.

"Ah, Dr. Danforth! Dr. Danforth is one of the leading cardiothoracic surgeons in the country. Do you have minute to talk to us?" Darbus asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said uncertainly. Taylor waved at him happily. He waved back weakly. "I'm a heart surgeon. It's a very risky job that takes a lot of concentration. You have to be dedicated otherwise you'll hate this job. You see a lot of people die right in the middle of the surgery. You have to stay on top of things at all times."

"And can you tell us what surgery you just came out of?" asked Darbus.

"There was a man who had a cardiac arrest. We had to restart his heart." answered Chad. Suddenly to Chad's relief, his pager went off. "Sorry Dr. Darbus, I've got to go. Emergency case."

Darbus nodded. "Let's move on, people." They walked some more. She showed them the ORs. She showed them the X-ray room, the labs, and the on-call room. "I better not catch any of you getting in anyone's pants in this room. This is a room for rest, not for sex," she warned them.

She showed them the MRI room. As they were walking out, they bumped into the Chief of Neurosurgery walking in. "Trying to avoid us, Dr. Bolton?" Darbus asked.

Dr. Bolton smiled. "You caught me, Darbus. Ryan told me to run in the opposite direction if I saw you coming," he said.

"People, this is Dr. Troy Bolton, the Chief of Neurosurgery," said Darbus.

Kelsi and Gabriella had not been paying attention to her at all. They had been too busy staring at Ryan who had been walking in the other direction. In fact, they had their backs to Darbus.

"Montez, Neilson! Pay attention to Dr. Bolton," yelled Darbus. Gabriella and Kelsi turned red, and when Gabriella turned around, she gasped.

**AN- How was that for a first chapter? Please review! **


End file.
